Blues vs yellows
by animatwin
Summary: there's a war coming and rex is the leader of the blue side. Van Kleis is the leader of the yellow side and all living things are involved can he win or will van kleiss finally take over the world rated T for blood, gore and language rex harem too
1. Chapter 1

Hi for those of you who I told I was going to write a story like 5 months ago I've been going through some stuff that made me mess u and now I've finally started my story so if it's really bad plz tell me. this is an intro chapter and a summarization I'm probably gonna steal a lot of other people's OCs and if you don't want me to then just leave that for me in a review before the 4-5tth episode this is also setting everything up for next chapter

**Alejandro's POV**

Hi I'm Alejandro Ordajela and yes my last name and first name are each other spelled backwards

I am an EVO and I am one of the Blues. I watch as the number of yellows grows every day.

I am the blue communicator.

I am the one who finds the blue leader and I've been searching for 5 years the yellows most likely have found their leader

I am using my power to speed it up. I have the power to control time speed it up slow it down freeze it anything but my Sid effect of being laid back and freaky like I'm drunk and high at the same time is freaky I can control it but sometimes I'll just start being all crazy and do random stuff.

I've decided to go to the providence HQ because like 5 months ago they announced their new EVO weapon and based on his powers I guessed he might be the leader. I was using my powers to run super fast I figured that they might have some munchies for me to chew on.

The reason I'm the communicator is that I've got a special nanite that's like an antenna I can contact any blue in the world who has been activated it also allows me to read their powers and if they're the leader. I've met quite a few blues. I was running through like fifty secure corridors getting to the kitchen first looking for any skirts I could see through but they were all wearing armor some of them had real EVO army potential

I got to the fridge and started to chow down on anything I could. Then seven people walked up and the one in front said "who are you?"

I stared them all down I noticed that one of them gave off a great aura and that he was the blue leader. In impulse I said "You're the one!" they all stared at me for a second….

Okay so that is how Al met them all now review and tell me if it was bad because I'm nervous I'll explain what the leader and communicator and everything is in the next chapter if this one doesn't suck


	2. Chapter 2

Hi for those of you who I told I was going to write a story like 5 months ago I've been going through some stuff that made me mess u and now I've finally started my story so if it's really bad plz tell me. this is an intro chapter and a summarization I'm probably gonna steal a lot of other people's OCs and if you don't want me to then just leave that for me in a review before the 4-5tth episode this is also setting everything up for next chapter

**Alejandro's POV**

Hi I'm Alejandro Ordajela and yes my last name and first name are each other spelled backwards

I am an EVO and I am one of the Blues. I watch as the number of yellows grows every day.

I am the blue communicator.

I am the one who finds the blue leader and I've been searching for 5 years the yellows most likely have found their leader

I am using my power to speed it up. I have the power to control time speed it up slow it down freeze it anything but my Sid effect of being laid back and freaky like I'm drunk and high at the same time is freaky I can control it but sometimes I'll just start being all crazy and do random stuff.

I've decided to go to the providence HQ because like 5 months ago they announced their new EVO weapon and based on his powers I guessed he might be the leader. I was using my powers to run super fast I figured that they might have some munchies for me to chew on.

The reason I'm the communicator is that I've got a special nanite that's like an antenna I can contact any blue in the world who has been activated it also allows me to read their powers and if they're the leader. I've met quite a few blues. I was running through like fifty secure corridors getting to the kitchen first looking for any skirts I could see through but they were all wearing armor some of them had real EVO army potential

I got to the fridge and started to chow down on anything I could. Then seven people walked up and the one in front said "who are you?"

I stared them all down I noticed that one of them gave off a great aura and that he was the blue leader. In impulse I said "You're the one!" they all stared at me for a second….

Okay so that is how Al met them all now review and tell me if it was bad because I'm nervous I'll explain what the leader and communicator and everything is in the next chapter if this one doesn't suck


	3. real ch 2 i dont now how to delete old 1

Hey I have had the story in my head for a while so the first few chapters may come too quick

Imakegoodstories: This is the chapter where I explain most of the stuff and Alejandro will be explained here too. This one is log

PLZ review so I know this doesn't suck I'm really scared

**Rex's POV**

There was some gruff kid who was maybe a year or two older then me standing at our fridge with some sausages in his mouth. I stared him down for a sec and took him in. He was maybe an inch to 3 taller then Noah. He was wearing a weird jacket or coat that was like rylander's. He had hair that was like a mix of mine and Noah's so like a really dirty blonde. his eyes were pure black like he was high or something.

He was wearing a pure white shirt like it had been bleached from blue or black or something dark like that. He was wearing khakis that told me he was in a few fights before by the rips and tears them.

He smelled like he could use a shower and it looked like he hadn't slept on a decent bed or had a real meal in ages. Then he spewed that phrase that "It's you" witch got me suspicious then he grabbed my wrist and after a second and hugged me that scared me I was about to attack when he just said "you're the leader. I've found you finally after my five year search is over."

I looked at him with a really confused look on my face. Then I just said "what are you talking about?" after that he just took a deep breath and asked "do you have somewhere we can all talk?" I looked at him again he had a serious face on him. Then white knight asked "first I want some answers. Like who are you and what are you doing here?" then I told white knight to chill and led him to the briefing room. He took the big chair that callan usually took but we just sat down and listened.

He began his tale from the beginning "you all know about the nanite event 5 years ago I was there at the epicenter of the blast the man who set it off was an insane genius. He took me and one other I wasn't allowed to see into a strange room and injected us each with nanites. Then he told us over a loudspeaker I don't like this world boys and I need to decide how to reshape it.

You two will be the communicators of your respective teams. You he pointed at me for the blues and you for the yellows. You will each find the mutant with the control nanite in them to lead your army and you will be their right hand man. The yellows will represent nature should I have mankind become more intuned with nature and have them evolve or the blues should allow mankind to prosper with new fuels and less warfare.

I was only ten at the time and could tell the other kid was raised to be a nature nut. So you are the leader in this war and we need you to lead us to victory and a more prosperous world."

I raised my hand and "Asked how do you tell the difference?"

"Well the yellows have yellow nanites and the blues like us have blue nanites. Once we have located and marked the leaders of the teams there will be a mark on their foreheads to tell the difference. But I can read anyone no matter what."

One question asked a woman in a lab coat. She was also wearing an orange or yellow shirt underneath with a black skirt. She was wearing her dark brown hair in a bun on her head.

"how do you know we're all not spies and trainers for this elledged yellow army and don't know how to trick you?"

**Sorry it took me so long to upload the second chapter**

**I've had a crazy week but I**

**was able to sneak this one while I was home alone hope no one's mad **

**so plz keep reviewing and I'll keep uploading all the chapters I can**


End file.
